


Be Clothed With Humility

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Boot Worship, Community: jakink, F/M, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Non-Consensual, Non-Sexual Submission, like no sex happens but it's still at gunpoint sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter doesn't kill Titus, but when she's through, he'll wish she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Clothed With Humility

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=133076#cmt133076) at the kink meme, which I quote here for posterity:
> 
> "I've had this image of Jupiter forcing Titus (that soggy lampshade) on his knees to beg for Caine's forgiveness 'beg, like a dog' because she's too worried about the repercussions of killing the fucker. Not to mention that the humiliation of doing so would probably be worse than death anyway (blackmail!)"

"May I kill him?" Caine growls through clenched teeth. He holds up the gun within inches of Titus' face. Titus, for his part, doesn't look in the least bit perturbed.

Jupiter says, "Maybe you should. I haven't decided yet."

Titus raises his eyebrows a tad, a shadow of disbelief. "Really? I think you're capable of many things, my dear, but you don't strike me as having the stomach for cold-blooded murder."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you were the type to pull a Prince Humperdinck, so I guess we're both full of surprises today." Privately Jupiter agrees with him; she doesn't like the idea of killing anybody, even if she's not the one pulling the trigger. And she has no idea what the laws are around here: does it count as self-defense if he only _planned_ to kill her? And any legal action could take months, or years, especially with the bureaucracy on Orous, and as petty as it is, she wants to do _something_ back at him, something that cuts him deep enough to hurt. She keeps her face an emotionless mask, trying to not betray her thoughts as she says, "Beg."

His disbelieving eyebrow goes up another fraction of an inch. "Excuse me?"

"Convince me to let you live," Jupiter says, growing a bit more confident. "Apologize. And maybe I'll actually be convinced."

He turns towards her and is bending into a courtly bow when Jupiter says, "No, don't apologize to me. Apologize to Caine."

That wipes the smirk off of Titus' stupid, smug face. "What?"

"You heard me."

Titus looks unnerved. "I can't- you- he's a _Splice!_ "

"I don't care. Beg. Like a dog," she adds, just to twist the knife a bit further. She's a bit disturbed to find that she _wants_ to hurt him more. The anger welling up inside her feels so poisonous that she needs to drain it, like an infected wound.

"I..." Titus' eyes widen. He searches her face for something and apparently doesn't find it, because he turns back to Caine and very slowly sinks to his knees. "Forgive me," he says stiffly.

Caine keeps his gun trained on him. His face is as impassive as her own. "For what?"

"For..." Titus stumbles. "I acted dishonorably. I plotted murder."

"And attempted it," Jupiter says.

Titus snaps his head up. "It doesn't _count_ if-"

"It counts to me," Jupiter says. "You're not very good at apologizing, are you?"

Titus looks down. "I plotted _and attempted_ murder," he says. "I am a disgrace to my House." He looks directly into the barrel of Caine's gun. "Please, don't kill me."

"Louder."

"Please," Titus grits out.

"Sorry, can't hear you."

" _Please!_ "

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Jupiter asks. "You're lucky I didn't make you lick Caine's boots." She has no intention of doing so, but Titus starts and turns so red that she reconsiders. "Oh. Maybe I should make you anyway."

"Please, I-"

"Go on."

Titus looks like he's going to cry. He lowers his head and tentatively sticks his tongue out, drags it across the toe of one anti-grav boot. When Caine doesn't lift his weapon, he moves and licks the second one without being told.

Jupiter looks away. She doesn't enjoy this, exactly: if anything, she's disgusted. Her eyes fall on Famulus' face: while she's clearly trying to stay composed, there's a smug curl to her mouth and a fierce light in her eyes that says that some part of her is certainly pleased by this turn of events. Well, given some of the bosses Jupiter's had in her time, she doesn't blame Famulus for a bit of schadenfreude. She turns to Caine, then to Titus.

"Stop," she says. Titus sits back but doesn't get up. He won't look at her. "It's not enough," she says, "to make up for what you've done. But I think it's enough for now." She nods at Caine, who lifts the gun up but does not holster it.

"I'm still filing that tax grievance," she says. "And you're going to be nice about it unless you want me to tell everyone what you just did. Caine, take me home?"

She leaves Titus on the floor, surrounded by his Sim audience and Famulus standing behind him.

* * *

The Aegis are docked on the landing pad, and Caine escorts her past a subdued Stinger and a relieved crew.

"I just want to go home now," she tells Captain Tsing. "But if someone could help me with filing charges against him-"

"The Aegis will begin the proper proceedings," Captain Tsing assures her. "Though we may have to call you in for testimony."

Jupiter must make a face, because Captain Tsing says, "Your majesty?"

"I might have lost my temper."

"She made him apologize to me," Caine says. "For trying to kill me."

Captain Tsing raises an eyebrow. "That seems rather unlike Lord Titus."

"There might have been a gun on him at the time?" Jupiter says sheepishly.

"You... threatened an Entitled," Captain Tsing says slowly.

Jupiter nods.

"And made him apologize to Mr. Wise."

Jupiter nods again.

Captain Tsing's mouth quirks before she schools it into her usual stern expression. "I see. Well. We'll make an allowance for it in the report, if you like. I'm sure no one would fault you for," she presses her lips together, clearly trying to hold in a giggle, "losing your temper, under the circumstances."

"I told him I wouldn't make it public if he didn't fight the tax grievance," Jupiter says. "I'd rather keep my word on that, unless he decides to try and weasel out of it."

"He won't want to file a countersuit," Caine says. "Not when he would have to admit to his humiliation."

"Even if I don't win it, it was worth it," Jupiter says. "He was a manipulative little shit."

"Who was gonna kill you," Caine reminds her.

"Yeah, that too." Jupiter gestures to her wedding dress. "Can I have comfortable clothes again? I keep showing up overdressed."

**Author's Note:**

> I am the trash queen!
> 
> The prompt called for smut, so I _might_ do a smutty sequel, but at the moment, this was all I could churn out.


End file.
